


Welcome to St. Sebastian's

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Sam Winchester, Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Child Abuse, Closeted Character, Closeted Dean Winchester, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, High School, M/M, Molestation, Parent/Child Incest, Rehabilitation, Teen Angst, Therapy, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: "So...What are you in for?"Sex? Drugs? Satan Worship?Welcome to St. Sebastian's: A Rehab Facility for Wayward Sons & Daughters, where troubled young men and women are sent to change their "wicked" ways...Too bad none of them feel like changing.





	Welcome to St. Sebastian's

"Why are you here?" Jody, the chestnut haired, lightly tattooed group counselor probed. She had looked around the circle two times before narrowing her gaze on the freckled boy frowning across from her.

The boy mumbled something completely inaudible, save for the words "prick,” “gun," and "little brother."

Jody cleared her throat, "Dean this is a safe space. Everyone here has some demons. We're here to shed some light on them. Banish them, if you will."

Dean crossed his arms tighter around his chest, and sank into his chair. "Demons?" Dean spat, "If you only knew..."

"You don't think I know?" Jody asked, seriously.

"Like hell you do." Dean huffed.

Jody shook her head and lifted up her shirtsleeve exposing an array of tattoos. She pointed to one in particular. It was a series of tally marks, "There are twelve of these." Jody explained, "Each one marks a year I lost, sitting in a cell...and I want to make sure none of you end up there." Jody sighed as she pulled her sleeve back down.

"This is stupid. I don't belong here!" A black haired boy growled from his seat, three chairs away from Dean.

"Castiel..." Jody began, but she was promptly drowned out by the boy, who continued talking. 

"My parents caught me sucking dick and now I'm here with a bunch of delinquents!" Castiel said angrily, "It's like I might as well have been shooting heroin." 

"That's why I'm here." Balthazar mumbled. "And I'd rather be a junkie than a faggot." 

Jody side-eyed Balthazar and noted, "Hey. Not cool, and never again." Before turning her attention back to Castiel, "Castiel, there is nothing wrong with being gay." Jody breathed, "There is, however; something wrong with trying to light someone's house on fire." 

"Dumb priest had it coming to him." Castiel tugged on his AC/DC shirt, "...time he really learned a thing or two about that holy fire he's always preaching about." 

"Holy fire and real fire are two different things." Jody exhaled in exasperation. 

"Gee, I wish someone told Father Jacob that when he told my parents where I hid my copies of Twink Toyland, and ordered them all to be burnt." Castiel huffed, "Isn't that confessional shit confidential?" 

Jody let out a sigh, "Alright everyone, settle down." 

Dean sat stoically, Castiel rolled his eyes, and Balthazar laughed just as a brunette girl began to speak. 

“I don’t belong here either.” She piped up. 

“Meg, don’t start.” Jody breathed. 

“What!” Meg huffed, “It’s illegal to fuck?”

“For money?” Jody sighed, “Yes, Meg, that _is_ illegal.” 

Balthazar let out a chuckle, “You should have filmed it. That way it’d be pornography and not prostitution.” Balthazar tilted towards Meg and smirked, tapping on the side of his forehead, “Gotta know your way around the system.” 

“If you knew your way around the system then you wouldn’t be here.” Meg rolled her eyes. 

“Hey!” Jody boomed, “I won’t say it again. Everyone…quiet.” 

The room transitioned to a hush whisper. Meg let out a “Bite me,” to which Balthazar retorted, “Do I have to pay?” 

Meg threw up a middle finger before the room fell completely silent. 

“Thank you.” Jody cleared her throat, “One more outburst and you’ll all be going back to your bunks for the remainder of the night.” 

“And miss the mind numbing, subliminally self-deprecating activities you have lined-up for us?” A blonde girl hummed as she picked at her cuticles, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Ruby…” Jody said slowly, turning towards the girl who had just spoken. 

Ruby held up two hands in acquiescence. “Fine.” 

“Ruby, do you want to tell the rest of the group why you’re here today?” Jody asked, grimly. 

Ruby scoffed, returning to her cuticles. “Nah. I’m good.” 

“We’re all sharing, Ruby.” Jody sighed. 

“Come back to me.” Ruby grumbled. 

Jody exhaled before turning back to Dean, “Mr. Winchester—” 

“Don’t call me that.” Dean furiously interjected, “John…” Dean huffed before correcting himself, “Mr. Winchester is a deadbeat dad. He’s a prick and a no-good son of a bitch…And I hate that asshole.” Dean paused, seething, “I’m not Mr. Winchester. I’m just Dean…okay?” 

Jody nodded, “I’m sorry Dean. My apologies, I should have known.” 

“ _You should have known_?” Dean repeated with repugnance, “If you read all of our files already, then what gives? Why do we have to talk about why we’re here?” 

“So you better understand those around you.” Jody counted off the reasons on her fingers as she spoke. “So that you know who shares your space and why. So that you can learn from each other.” 

“Oh I bet there’s a lot I can learn from Meg.” Balthazar said underneath his breath. 

Jody turned to him before declaring, “Balthazar. Bunk. Now.” Jody pointed to the door and Balthazar immediately got up from his chair, arms folded as he departed from the room. 

The others watched in silence, returning their gaze to Jody once Balthazar had left the room. 

Dean broke the silence with a sniffle before clearing his throat to cover it up, “My dad came home, drunk after a day of hunting with his buddies…and he wandered into my little brother’s room.” Dean paused, wiping his face with his palms, “He uh…he said he thought Sammy was my mom...My mom’s been dead for twelve years…But he says it every time. He’s said it too many times…and I didn’t want to hear it again. So I shot him…in the dick.” 

“Woah.” Meg blew, eyes growing wide with wonder. 

“I stabbed my boyfriend with a kitchen knife during a bad trip and I started sucking his blood.” Ruby noted, “I don’t know why I’m here…I mean…he’s fine. Sure he had to get a few stitches and he was in a coma for two months…but he’s fine. And I’m fine. I’m sober.” 

“Oh my God I need to get out of here!” Castiel proclaimed in exasperation. 

“Alright everybody.” Jody hushed, regaining everyone’s attention, “Thank you for sharing.” 

“My _dis-_ pleasure.” Ruby huffed. 

Jody ignored her and turned her attention to the rest of the small group. There was one boy left in the circle who had stayed noticeably silent for the entire duration of the meeting. Though he hadn’t said a word, a dubious smile was plastered across his face. 

“Crowley.” Jody began, “Care to share why you’re here.” 

“Mayhem.” Crowley said simply, shrugging. 

“Want to elaborate on that.” Jody probed, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“I may or may not have started a Satanist cult.” Crowley said, rolling his eyes. 

Ruby’s eyes lit up, “Ya don’t say.” She smiled, “Are you still taking members?” 

“Okay!” Jody piped back up, “I think it’s time for everyone to turn in for the night.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Meg noted as she got up. 

“Fucking finally.” Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room. “If anyone wants to fuck,” He stopped and turned back around, looking back at the group and giving them a cheeky smirk, “I’ll be in bunk 37,” He pointed at Dean, “And I’ve got daddy issues too, Dean. Maybe we can work those out together?” Castiel winked. 

Dean sank further into his chair, embarrassed, yet honestly…a little turned on too. Dean wasn’t blind, it wasn’t like he didn’t notice how attractive Castiel was. He was bisexual, and he knew it. He’d known it since kindergarten. No one else had to know though. 

“No one is having sex tonight.” Jody groaned. “Goodnight everyone...To your _own_ bunks please! I’ll see you all in the morning for breakfast.” 

 

***Thirty Minutes Later****

 

“Do you really get fucked in the ass?” Balthazar laughed. He was sitting on the porch of Castiel’s bunk with his bare feet dangling off the edge. The dark-haired boy was sitting next to him, holding a joint between his lips. 

“Are you really a meth head?” Castiel retorted fiercely, taking a long hit of the joint before passing it back to Balthazar. 

“Heroine.” Balthazar corrected with a shrug, “But, touché.” 

“You know, I don’t think we really belong here.” Castiel sighed. 

Balthazar let out a snicker, “I know I do.” He laughed and took a hit of the joint before passing it to Castiel, who put it between his lips and inhaled, welcoming the warm smoke into his lungs. 

“And I think you do.” Balthazar laughed again, “But I don’t think that Winchester kid does…or Meg.” 

“That Winchester kid is fucking hot,” Castiel took another hit of the joint before passing it back to Balthazar and stating, “I’m going to fuck him tonight.” 

Just then there was a rustling in the bushes beneath them. 

“Holy shit.” Balthazar screamed. 

“Shhhhh.” A voice hushed from below. Balthazar and Castiel looked down to find Ruby crawling out of the bushes beneath them. “You guys are fucking idiots.” Ruby whispered once she was standing. She brushed off her pants before walking up the steps and taking a seat next to Castiel. 

“Are you guys really smoking _weed_ right now?” Ruby whispered, astonished by her own accusation, “Like, are you fucking kidding me? This is _rehab_!” 

Balthazar smiled and offered the joint to Ruby, who rolled her eyes before accepting it and taking one long hit. “You guys are lucky Jody doesn’t give a fuck.” Ruby explained. 

“I mean…anything’s better than meth, am I right?” Balthazar hummed.

“Do you guys realize you’re in here for regularly using hardcore drugs…” Castiel stated, “Which are two _very legitimate_ reasons to be in rehab...Meanwhile  _I’m_ here just because I like to fuck other men in the ass.” 

There was a moment of silence during which Ruby took another long hit. 

“But you still _did_ attempt to burn a man’s house down.” Balthazar added. 

“A priest’s none-the-less!” Ruby exclaimed as she handed Castiel the joint, “While you were high on shrooms!” She added. 

“All I’m saying is,” Balthazar continued, “All Dean did was protect his little brother from their abusive, pedo dad…and Meg was just having sex for money…The rest of us have done pretty fucked up shit.” 

Castiel sighed before taking a hit, “Well you’re not wrong.” He said as he exhaled.

“Better rehab than juvie.” Balthazar hummed. 

A little band of light appeared in the distance, causing Castiel to drop the joint he was holding. It landed on his pant-leg and he swatted out the embers. 

“Fuck.” Castiel winced in slight pain. 

As the light grew closer it became possible to see who was behind it, brandishing a flashlight.

“Dean?” Ruby guessed. She was squinting as she tried to see through the light. 

“Yeah.” Dean replied, finally turning off his flashlight once he was in front of the bunk. “Are you guys smoking weed right now?” 

“Well we _were_.” Balthazar said pointedly, as he turned to Castiel. 

Ruby rolled her eyes, “I’m tired anyway.” She stood up and yawned, “Catch you losers at breakfast.” She made her way down the stairs and walked past Dean, patting him lightly on the shoulder as she made her way back to her bunk. 

“Couldn’t sleep, Winchester?” Balthazar teased. 

“I needed to piss and I was looking for the bathroom.” Dean explained in annoyance, “Then I smelled weed so _obviously_ I followed the smell…and I’m not surprised it landed me here.” 

“The bathrooms are in the opposite direction.” Castiel noted, refusing to take offense. “I can show you.” 

Balthazar grinned before huffing under his breath “You cheeky bastard,” 

Castiel gave him a sly punch in the thigh in response. “Balthazar was just leaving anyway.” 

“Yeah, I guess I was.” Balthazar rolled his eyes before standing up and making his way down the steps, with Castiel following close behind him. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Balthazar said as he continued walking off toward his cabin. 

Dean and Castiel stood in front of his bunk for a moment before Dean stretched out his hand and turned on his flashlight. “After you.” He breathed. 

“Why are you in rehab anyway, Dean?” Castiel asked as they walked. 

Dean scoffed, “Because when I explained what had happened to me, the judge thought I must have been on drugs…it was the only explanation they could come up with because they refused to believe the truth.” 

“What?” Castiel asked, clearly confused. 

“My family hunts demons.” Dean noted, “A demon killed my mom and then after that my whole life basically went to hell.” Dean began to explain, “After my mom died, my dad became obsessed with finding the thing that killed her. He made us tag along. New town every week.” Dean continued, “Dad eventually turned into an alcoholic…started doing things you never thought a dad would do to his son…” 

“Jesus, Dean...” Castiel interrupted, “You’re right...That does sound crazy… what kind of drugs were you _taking_ dude?”

Dean huffed, “I wasn’t taking any drugs… _see_ I told you no one ever believes me, but whatever. It’s how I grew up.” Dean sighed, “The point is… the rest of my story checked out…. The police set up cameras and it was _this whole thing_.” Dean stuttered, “They got tapes…recordings of the things my dad was doing to my brother.” Dean took a deep breath, “That’s what they used to convict him…in—in the trial.” Dean continued, “But because of all that demon stuff I’d been talking about before, the judge ordered I get sent here…” Dean huffed, “They found amphetamines in my blood. But I’d been hunting a Djin earlier that day. That’s how they subdue you, so... _of course_ it was in my blood.” 

Castiel raised an eyebrow and Dean sighed, “ _Yeah_. They didn’t believe me either.” Dean shrugged, “And now I’m here. With the rest of you, for two glorious weeks.” 

“Wow.” Castiel hummed. 

“Yeah.” Dean sighed. 

“At least your brother’s safe.” Castiel suggested. 

“Yeah.” Dean hummed, “He’s living with our Uncle Bobby now.” 

“Cool.” Castiel nodded. 

“What do people even do in rehab anyway?” Dean pondered, switching the subject as they continued to walk. 

“Oh, well every morning starts with a healthy balanced breakfast.” Castiel rolled his eyes as he began to explain. 

“Wait.” Dean interrupted, “You’ve been here before?” 

“Yeah.” Castiel sighed, “Shrooms have been making me do stupid shit for a few years now.” 

“I’m sorry,” Dean breathed, he reached over and placed his palm on Castiel’s shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

“It’s okay.” Castiel looked at Dean and smiled faintly, “I’m getting better…I’m getting sober…The priest just really pissed me off. I’m a classic Virgo bitch, overemotional but always ready to fight.” 

Dean laughed at Castiel’s sudden dip into flamboyance. “I forgot you were gay for a second.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Just because I have a raspy-monotone voice, and permanent bed head?…I’m just as gay as your average drag queen.” Castiel laughed, “I mean…look at you.” 

Dean stopped walking, “W-what?” 

“What?” Castiel stopped and tilted his head, turning to Dean. He was genuinely confused. 

“You said, look at me.” Dean explained, pointing to himself, “…I’m not gay though.” 

“Oh I’m sorry.” Castiel corrected, “Bisexual.” 

“No no no.” Dean shook his head, “I’m straight.” 

 _“You’re_ straight?” Castiel questioned in disbelief, pausing a second before laughing, “No you’re not.” 

“Yeah.” Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “How many times are you going to ask?” 

Castiel breathed, “You’re a liar, Dean.” 

Dean huffed. “Excuse me?” 

“I read your file, so I know.” Castiel said honestly, shrugging as he did so. 

“Excuse me.” Dean repeated gruffly, he took a step closer to Castiel. They were mere inches apart. Castiel could feel Dean’s hot breath fall onto the bridge of his nose. 

“I know about Rhonda Hurley,” Castiel smirked, becoming cheekier as he spoke, “I know about how those satin panties changed your life.” Castiel bit his bottom lip and inched closer to Dean, whispering, “I know about how you like to call boys “Daddy” when they fuck you.” 

Dean gulped. It was all true. 

“You might not belong here Dean,” Castiel breathed, “But you sure have issues.” 

“Who are you?” Dean whispered. 

“Tonight,” Castiel breathed, “You can call me Daddy.” 

Castiel grasped Dean’s face and connected their lips, hungrily taking Dean in. Castiel didn’t waste any time reaching back beneath the seam of Dean’s pajama pants, where he began rubbing his middle finger between Dean's ass cheeks, playing with the hole in-between them. 

That earned a gratifying moan from Dean, who leaned into the touch. 

“How close is your bunk?” Castiel breathed, breaking away from the kiss. 

“25,” Dean moaned, “Around the corner.” He smiled before reconnecting their lips. 

They walked and kissed, keeping their mouths connected as they rounded the corner and walked up the steps, where Castiel promptly threw Dean against the door and disconnected their lips, instead making his way down to Dean’s neck where he began making hickies across its surface. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to pee with this raging boner.” Dean laughed and Castiel grabbed his hard-on, earning a loud moan from Dean. 

“We’ll figure that out.” Castiel hummed. 

“I think we should probably go inside.” Dean moaned. 

“We’ll I think I’d rather just fuck you right here against the door.” Castiel growled. 

“Oh my god.” Dean breathed, “Cas if you don’t let me pee I’ll—“ 

“You’ll what?” Castiel hummed, giving Dean’s hard member another squeeze. 

Dean lost it then. He didn’t know if he was coming or wetting his pants. He just knew whatever it was, it was a sweet relief. 

“Take off your pants.” Castiel commanded. “Let’s go inside.” 

Dean did as he was told, stepping out of his pajama pants before turning around and opening the door. 

They walked in and Dean turned on the light. 

“My god.” Castiel breathed deeply once he was finally able to see Dean in the light, “Your ass…I think I just died and went to heaven.” 

Dean’s bashful smile grew as Castiel continued to speak, “I, Castiel Novak, believe I just met my soulmate, Dean Henry Winchester, right here on the grounds of St. Sebastian’s Rehab Facility.” Castiel declared with a giggle. “Right in good ol’ bunk 25.” 

“Wrong, gentlemen.” A voice boomed from behind Castiel. 

He and Dean both screamed. Dean reached behind him and pulled the bedsheet off the bed, using it to cover up whatever decency he had left. 

“You two idiots are in bunk 26.” Jody raised an eyebrow, “ _My_ bunk.” 

“Holy shit.” Dean whispered. 

“Holy shit indeed.” Jody declared as she pushed past Castiel and Dean, “Now the two of you, _please_ get out…we’ll talk about this in the morning.” Jody turned back around to face Dean and Castiel, and after waiting a beat she said, “You know what…on second thought we won’t...Just grab your clothes and go to bed please. I’d like to forget this ever happened. I’ve already been paid to monitor  _six_ of you…Four won’t pay my rent.” Jody huffed, rolling her eyes. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” Dean and Castiel both hastily said at the same time before rushing out of the room. 

“And no fucking!” Jody called after them, knowing damn well they wouldn’t listen to her. 

They didn’t.

 

****Three Minutes Later****

 

“Holy shit! Holy shit! Oh my fucking god!” Dean cried out as Castiel pumped into him, hitting his prostate like rhythmic clockwork. “Yes.” He breathed. 

“You like that?” Castiel asked. He held on tighter to Dean’s waist, holding himself steady so he could push deeper into Dean’s asshole. 

“Yes.” Dean begged as he tugged on his own throbbing penis, pulling at the same rhythm as Castiel’s thrusts. 

“Yes who.” Castiel huffed, slamming into Dean’s prostate.

“Yes Daddy.” Dean cried out. 

“Fuck.” Castiel blew, “Fuck.  _Fuck_ I’m gonna cum.”   

Castiel held on tightly to Dean as he rode out his orgasm. 

“Oh fuck.” Dean screamed as he came soon after. 

“That was amazing.” Castiel breathed as he slowly pulled out of Dean. 

“I love rehab.” Dean puffed as he collapsed onto the bed. 

Castiel plopped down next to him and laughed, “I think your ass might just be the one that'll make me finally get sober.” He leaned in a gave Dean a slow kiss.

Dean smiled into the kiss, “Is it bad that I never want to leave this place,” He breathed.

“Yes.” Castiel laughed. “Welcome to St. Sebastian’s, Winchester.” 

Dean breathed, still in a sexed-out haze, “Thank God for rehab,” he puffed.

"Thank God for rehab." Castiel repeated.

Dean smiled as he drifted off to sleep beside Castiel.

These were going to be the best two weeks of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly but surely edging myself out of an almost two year spell of writers block. Enjoy a few one shots as I work on finishing my bigger pieces...better believe I've got a whole lot coming :)
> 
> Thanks for reading guys <3 as you always know comments are welcome, appreciated, and always replied too.


End file.
